


Shift Back

by TookMeASecond



Series: Shift [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jensen, Hunter Jeffrey, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jensen, Shifters, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Jared, Wolf Misha, heat cycle, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: Now that the omega Jensen is settled with his new pack Jared is worried about what will happen when he tries to shift back to wolf form.  He doesn't imagine the collector might return.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here! Part 1, cause I've had a rough day and apparently want to take it out on my fans, sorry. Thanks to all the subscribers, the comments and the kudos. And of course the bookmarks! Part 2 will not take nearly as long as this one did.
> 
> NOT BETA'd. Do you wanna be my beta? (

The weather was cooling down more and more. The full moon was only a week and a half away by now. The combination of both had the pack restless and excited. Jared and Jensen were not the only newly mated pair this moon, but the Alpha had finally taken a mate. The pack was ecstatic.

“Honeymoon phase” didn't even begin to cover it, and whoever came up with “fucking like rabbits” never met a werewolf. It's was pretty safe to assume in the five days they had been mated they'd christened everything. Public sex wasn't uncommon, no one really cared, but others were starting to get a little annoyed so the pair started sticking to the shack and greenhouse.

Misha entered the greenhouse in search of his Alpha. There were preparations for the full moon that needed to be finalized so any supplies they didn't have could be ordered. He wasn't even phased by them anymore. Jensen was hoisted up with his arms on top of the bamboo wall. His legs wrapped around Jared's hips tightly. The Alpha’s hands had Jensen's hips in a vice grip and was slamming into him at a rapid speed.

The advisor leaned back against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting. He watched Jensen throw his head back and arch up. He heard the Alpha growl low then watched him lose rhythm and go still. All of this obscured by the bamboo wall, of course, but Misha could read body language. Jensen opened his eyes and stared at the other alpha.

“Oh, hey, Mish.” He was panting and his voice was a bit blissed out.

“Oh, hey, Jen,” Misha mocked back. Jensen chuckled, Jared rolled his eyes. “Our little omega. Ya know, you used to be a respectable creature. What has our Alpha done to you?”

Jensen tilted his head back a little farther, easing a little of his weight off Jared. “All kinds of things. You wanna watch?” He waggled his eyebrows again and grinned wolfishly. Misha fake-gagged. They both ignored their Alpha’s half serious growl.

“I've seen enough of you to last me a lifetime, thanks though. Alpha, we just need you to go over the list and approve the shipment. We're cutting it pretty close here to get everything before the celebration.”

Lkkjjhgewaaaaaaattttytttttttttttttyyyyyyyyuuuuhjhjhghjhgfhhghhgjhbhhiihnnnjjjnnbhhhhhghhhgjhuuujhhhhhhhhhgghfjgfnvhgtgcdfgcfysygdjjjjnbkkmnnngcfhjhgffffffffffgijhuh uukbjyesfdjed sldkdkdkckckckk (my 2 year olds contribution. I decided to leave it.)

Jared sighed and released his hold on Jensen, sliding out of his omega as he lowered him to the floor. He turned off the spray of the shower and made his way out to grab a towel off the shelf. Misha made a show of checking out the cock that hung still half hard between his thighs. He let out a low whistle and looked at Jensen.

“How are you still walking?” Jensen’s grin widened.

“He switches up where he puts it,” the omega said, then winked. Jared groaned and threw his towel over the bamboo wall to dry then made his way into the shack.

“If I had known you were going to make him as leud as you I wouldn't have given him to you in the first place,” Jared said pulling on a pair of jeans. He grabbed the papers from Misha and sat at his desk.

“You have corrupted him far more than I, Alpha.” Misha was leaning against the doorframe watching Jensen dry and dress himself.

“This all looks good,” Jared said signing the paper, “when does it arrive?”

“If I send someone to town to mail it out we should get it in a week.”

“Good, do that.” Misha nodded and grabbed the papers, heading out the door. “Oh, and Misha?” The other Alpha looked up. “I've done things to him that would make you blush.” Another fake gag from the advisor. A victorious smile from the Alpha. The smile sank quickly.

Jensen had still refused to try and shift back. They had no idea what his wolf would look like, or how difficult the shift might be. Jared really wanted him to try before the full moon. Jensen was scared. Since their mating he had relaxed into pack life rather quickly and started having nightmares and anxiety over his captivity. Frankly, Jared was surprised it took so long, but he figured Jensen feeling safe and lowering barriers caused it. Pros and cons and shit.

They'd work through it, but this was kind of important. JD had offered to try and help. He had material from the collector, pictures some video files, on shifting experiments that went wrong. Jared baulked at the idea, he didn't want to scare his mate more.

“You okay?” Jared’s eyes focused on the now and he realized he had been a thousand miles away. He smiled at Jensen, earning a hesitant smile in return.

“Yes, just thinking.” Jensen’s smile fell.

“About me.” The wolf didn't ask. It had been a common topic when they were alone. Jensen was almost at the point of avoiding being alone with the Alpha, almost. He was sure he already loved his mate, and knew Jared was just worried. But the topic was uncomfortable at best. Jared's expression gave him his answer.

“I'm just worried Jen. If you try now you can ease into it. We can help you control it so that you go slow. If it's going to be painful for you I'd rather you be able to stop. Luna won't let you stop.” Jensen nodded without looking at him. He knew all of this, and it made sense. But it was no less terrifying.

Jensen sighed. “How do you want to do this?”

~*~

Samantha was gathering herbs to hang and dry in her apothecary when Jensen came through the door. She smiled at him and stilled her hands in her lap as he approached. The omega offered a weak smile in return and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

“What’s wrong, little one?” she asked patting the ground next to her. Jensen looked back at the door of the shack to make sure Jared hadn’t followed.

“I’m bigger than you are.” Jensen was trying to make a joke but his tone was flat and words failed him. Samantha gave him another genuine smile and patted the dirt again. Jensen sighed and lowered himself to sit cross legged next to her.

“Jar- Alpha wants me to try and shift before the full moon. I want to, honest. I'm just scared it'll hurt. Or what if I'm still a pup?” Jensen asked without looking at the beta. Samantha sat quietly and let him process what he'd just said.

“I guess, though, since the anti aging spell only worked on my wolf since that's when it was put on… And I don't have the spelled collar on now. I should be an adult wolf.” He only looked to Sam when he had finished speaking. Her friendly smile had faded a bit to warm and waiting, she nodded at him.

“Sometimes saying things out loud helps your brain process ideas. Have you voiced your concerns before?” Jensen smiled quite sheepishly for a wolf.

“Jared, erm, Alpha has.” She shook her head slowly.

“Not the same, little one. You already know of the things he says. Hearing them in your own voice and forming the thoughts into words encourages your mind to expand on them. Are there any more concerns?” Jensen picked at a leaf from the sage in Sam's basket while she waited patiently.

“I'm afraid it's going to hurt.” The corners of her mouth tilted down in a sad smile. “I mean, I know it's going to hurt. It hurt like hell the first time. Like I was being ripped apart. There's been an ache in my bones for a couple days. It's getting worse. I think it's Luna.”

Samantha waited for Jensen to think himself through. She had questions and suggestions but if he could come up with them on his own he would be far more likely to have faith in them. After shredding the leaf he let the pieces fall from his fingers.

“Jared said you might be able to help. Maybe a tea or something to help me concentrate?” Samantha sat up a bit straighter and placed a hand on Jensen's knee.

“Jen, have you ever been hypnotized?”

~*~

The pendulum was swinging short and quick above his head. He tried to keep his eyes straight ahead but it was hard, they kept wanting to follow the stone. Samantha was chanting quietly, waving a smoking bundle of sage over his whole body. Jensen wanted to peek into the corner to see Jared, but remained forward.

He started to feel drowsy. Then everything was black.

“How, exactly, does this work?” Jared asked softly once Jensen’s breathing evened out. Samantha put down the pendulum and sat the sage in a shell.

“Well, it's a bit involved. I will be happy to explain it all later but I don't have time now. The sage is cleansing and the pendulum is made of labradorite. It's a stone that promotes transformation. I'm pretty sure it's meant mentally, but it'll work for our purpose. I do need to get started now, however. Please don't interrupt.”

Jared nodded and sat back to observe.

Samantha had seven small, amber bottles lined up on the desk next to the bed; as well as seven different colored stones. To Jared's relief she spoke softly as she worked. He really wanted to know what she was doing, but was told to be quiet.

She took the first bottle in the line and turned it upside down with her finger over the top. “Frankincense oil is the first, his crown chakra. We are stimulating them to open and be receptive.” She smeared the oil over Jensen’s hair at the top of his head, making contact with his scalp..

She put a glass stopper in the bottle and set it aside to grab the next. The same process was applied. She tipped the bottle onto a different finger and applied pine oil to his forehead, explaining his third eye chakra and how it’ll enhance his decision making.

The third bottle she grabbed was peppermint for his throat chakra. This one would open and encourage communication of truth. As she grabbed the fourth Jensen stirred a bit, but kept his eyes closed and breath even. Samantha smiled down at him and put a reassuring hand on his forearm.

“You’re doing very good, Jensen. We’ve got a few more and I’ll be ready to start. Try and clear your mind and relax your body.” Jensen sighed between his lips and Jared could actually see some of him relaxing under her touch.

The next oil she applied was ylang ylang, right between his pecs on his chest. She said this one was for love, joy and inner peace. The fifth was for his solar plexus chakra at the top of his abdomen. Juniper was dabbed on an unused finger and smeared on his skin.

“I’m not even sure you two need this one, but I like doing the whole package deal,” Samantha said as she retrieved the second to last bottle. She put a drop on her finger and smeared it under his belly button, just above his patch of trimmed hair. “Sandalwood on the sacral chakra will promote self abundance, well being, pleasure, and sexuality.” Jensen cracked a smile at that, but otherwise remained still. Jared might find it cute later, but for now he was too caught up in the moment.

“Lastly, the root chakra, shift your hips a bit.” Jensen lifted his hips off the ground and she dabbed a bit of patchouli on his tailbone, then guided him to rest back on the blanket. “The root chakra is for survival. And may be one of the most important to focus on today.”

After setting the bottles a little out of the way, there was no telling how this was going to go, Samantha took her pendulum out of a front pocket and held it in one hand with her eyes closed. After an affirmation she used her free hand to grab the raven charm at the end of the fine silver chain that was attached to the cone of labradorite.

“Now, if you’re interested please pay close attention. Next time we do this I will not be talking as much, it throws me off my center and I have to apply more to concentrate. It’s better for Jensen if we can all remain as quiet as possible. So, this is labradorite, it’s properties are vast and very positive.

We are using it today for its claritive properties as well as the hopes that when we hypnotize Jensen it’ll act as a dream state that we can try and manipulate into a positive experience that we can then draw our later when he’s conscious. Make sense?” Jared shrugged, almost helplessly.

“If it’s going to help it doesn’t need to, but I can read about it more later on.” Samantha offered a small smile and nodded her approval. Then she lined up seven more smaller stones down the seam of Jensen’s chest and closed her eyes.

She held the pendulum above the stones, and while her hand appeared to be still the stone swung gently in circles over the omega. Samantha changed a few things, Jared was sure it was another language, before speaking to Jensen.

“Feel the chakras I’ve touched on. Concentrate on feelings of fulfillment and calm. When I say ‘rest’ you are going to be free of your mind. You will be asleep and floating in free space. It is a safe space. When we are ready for you to come back I will snap my fingers twice.” Samantha moved her hand just over Jensen’s forehead, close but not touching.

“You’re getting a little sleepy. Your limbs are growing heavy and your muscles relax and melt into the floor. Rest, Jensen, you are in good hands.” Jared’s eyes widened when his omega’s body relaxed further, his breathing was so shallow it almost looked as if he wasn’t. The Alpha wanted to ask if he was okay, but wasn’t about to interrupt.

“Jensen, would you flex your fingers for me nice and slow?” Samantha’s voice was quiet and calm. Jensen didn’t move other than his fingers slowly curling against the blanket, then straightening out. “Good. Feel your fingernails, Jensen, feel them growing and getting longer. Shifting to your true form.”

Sure enough, Jensen’s fingernails started to shift into claws. Slowly and without a hiccup. The shift was slow and sure, once the nails were done the tips of his fingers joined suit. Once the change got to his first knuckle, however, the sleeping omega winced. Only his face twitched, but it was enough.

“Stop the shift, Jensen. Hold still and feel your wolf. You’re okay, there’s nothing to be afraid of. Relax into this other part of you. When the pain subsides continue the change, slow and easy.” After a few seconds the tension between the omega’s eyes smoothed out and his hands continued to change into the paws of his wolf.

This time once the change reached his wrists he cried out softly, his brows furrowed again. This time Samantha placed a hand on his forehead to soothe him and gently brought him back to human form. The shift back didn’t seem to hurt at all and soon he was fully human again. The healer finally looked to the Alpha and nodded her head.

She removed her hand from Jensen’s forehead and snapped her fingers twice. Jensen’s eyes flew open, almost as if startled, and he looked between the two without moving.

“Are we good? Did it work?” he asked tipping his head up to look at the stones on his chest.

“How do you feel?” Samantha asked instead. She removed all the stones and put them in a pouch next to the bottles. Jensen sat up slowly and rubbed his temple, then winced and looked at his hand.

“Okay, I guess. A little sore?” Samantha smiled and nodded.

“That’s perfectly reasonable. You changed, a little bit, but you changed. Your hands were paws. All the way to your wrists. And you’re still alive and well.” Jensen’s brows shot up at that and he turned an excited expression to his Alpha.

“It worked?” Jared hesitated to nod, really only Samantha and Jensen would be able to confirm if anything actually worked. But Samantha didn’t look nervous, and the omega looked hopeful. So eventually he did nod and was rewarded with a lap full of excited Jensen.

They thanked Samantha, made arrangements for them to meet again tomorrow night and the healer made her leave.

“I really shifted? This could actually work?” Jensen asked with a little hesitance. His forehead was pressed to his Alpha’s with his arms wrapped tightly around Jared’s shoulders.

“It looks like it Jen. We’ll have to see what happens tomorrow night. But if we can keep getting you to shift little by little you’ll be ready by the time Luna arrives. Then there should be nothing more than slight discomfort. You might even not feel it at all.” Jensen’s smile was huge, and infectious.

Jared huffed a laugh against his mates hips as the naked omega shifted forward in his lap. The Alpha’s grip around his waist tightened, pulling them closer.

“That’s great news. We should celebrate.”

“You’ll celebrate anything.”

“Celebrating is the best reason to have sex.” Another laugh, but that’s where the conversation stopped. Jared lifted Jensen as he stood to shuck his pants, the omega clung to him while Jared worked his button and zipper. He sat back down on the bed, Jensen back in his lap.

They kissed lazily, tongues working in tandem as one of Jared’s hands snuck lower to tease at the omega’s slicking hole. Jensen gasped into the older man’s mouth as a finger was pushed all the way it, probing for that perfect spot. The omega’s hips jutted forward as his head fell back. Right on target.

Their bodies were slicked with sweat and their movements were getting more jerky as Jared removed his finger and grabbed Jensen’s hips. He guided the younger were forward and aimed before pulling him down to sink all the way onto his cock.

“Oh, Gods! I’ll never get tired of this,” Jensen gasped out, circling his hips a few times without pulling off. Jared offered a chuckle that turned to a choked moan at the friction. Then Jensen was moving. Up and down and back and forth. The omega was a quick study and these days had the ability to turn his Alpha into a quivering mess in a matter of minutes. When he put his mind to it. And he seemed pretty determined tonight.

Sitting on the bed made it a little difficult for him to thrust up into his mate, but he supposed that might have been part of the omega’s plan. But Jared was no slouch in the sex department either. With a knowing grin he growled loudly and pulled Jensen’s head down by the nape of his neck. He bared his teeth before latching onto the mate mark he’d left there.

Jensen’s orgasm was so sudden he didn’t even know he was coming until he felt the hot splash of his unfertilized omega spend. His muscles clenched on his Alpha’s cock, trying to help the not-there knot lock in. It was still tight, and hot and dragged Jared’s orgasm right after. They continued to rock together gently while Jared’s erection flagged and slipped from Jensen’s used hole.

“Fuck!” Jensen said resting his forehead against Jared’s shoulder. Jared chuckled again and kissed the new indents his teeth made.

~*~

Over the next week Samantha and Jensen met every day. Jared was there for most of the sessions, but had business to attend a couple days and couldn’t make it. Jensen was okay with it, for the most part. He trusted Samantha and didn’t remember the hypnotism anyway.

Every time he went under he would shift a little more. The parts of him that had shifted previously wouldn’t hurt or be sore when he came to. Only the newly shifted parts would ache a little. However, when he was in his trance some of the pain left him screaming on the floor. Jared was thankful he never remembered on those days.

A couple days before the full moon Jensen had completely shifted while under hypnosis. Jared was ecstatic and nervous. He really wanted to get his mate to change on his own before Luna’s pull forced him into it. The Alpha figured he’d be more relaxed if he knew what was coming. Samantha said she’d talk to Jensen about it, she agreed it’d make things easier.

So here they were, in their cabin. Jared sitting at his desk, Jensen in the middle of the room. Naked. Looking like he was being punished. Jensen could feel his heart hammering in his chest. His palms were a bit sweaty and he was having a hard time not fidgeting.

“C’mon, Jensen, you’re acting like this is a punishment. Just relax a bit and close your eyes if it helps and shift.” The omega glared at him at bit, but didn’t say anything. He took a shaky breath and blew it out between his lips then closed his eyes and clenched his hands.

Suddenly there was a wolf in the cabin. Jared lurched forward, excitement eclipsing his eyes. Jensen shook himself and looked at whatever parts of him he could see. Then he turned to his Alpha with a lopsided wolf grin, his tongue hanging out.

“See! You did it! Did anything hurt?” Jensen fluffed his hackles and shook again as if to say ‘not too much’. Jared has seen his packmates shift countless times, it was totally normal. However, this time, he was enthralled with it. After watching Jensen’s change be something slow for so long having it happen in a blink was oddly new.

Then there were two wolves occupying the small space. They should have known better than to tussle around indoors but both were just too excited to care. And they only broke one lamp, so no big deal, right?

~*~

The full moon festivities were in full swing. It was only a couple more hours until midnight, when the pack would shift together and race through the woods. Jensen was in the main hall gathering some things for the ceremony from the shelves when the doors burst open.

“Jensen! Thank Luna, come quick! There’s a young were in the truck, she’s hurt!”

“JD? What are you-?”

“There’s no time, she needs help now!” Jensen turned and placed the stuff he’d grabbed on the desk, some of it toppling over in his haste. He rushed to the hunter and they hurried off together.

“What about Jared? Shouldn’t he be here?” JD had Jensen’s elbow and was leading him toward the truck on the path.

“Yes, Mark went to find him, we split up. I was looking for him when I found you. Figured you could help until he gets here.” Jensen nodded, warmth spreading through his chest that he’d be called upon to help. The topper on the back of the truck was new, but nice looking. It offered a little more security when hauling creatures, Jensen supposed.

JD opened the plexiglass window then the tailgate. Jensen leaned in to grab the bundle of sheets in the truck bed and felt a spike of pain on the back of head. Then his face smashed against a hard surface and everything went black.

~*~

Jensen woke before he opened his eyes. He was laying on a hard surface, his arms twisted behind him uncomfortably. A quick tug told him he was restrained. He moved his feet around a bit as well to confirm they were secured together as well. The back of his head hurt, as well as his face. When he finally tried to open his eyes he was met with total darkness. He groaned lightly as he shifted his head, pain shot over his cheekbone. But he did feel fabric on his face and dragging over his hair. A hood? Something. It wasn’t just over his eyes. He moved his head a little more, rubbing it on the uneven surface beneath him.

The cool facade he was trying to convince himself to maintain broke in an instant when he felt the telltale pressure around his neck.

Oh, shit. Oh, fuck no!

He felt panic well up in his chest, threatening to squeeze his lungs until he couldn’t breath. He was wearing a collar. And for some reason the rest of it wasn’t as big a deal. He could deal with his wrists and ankles tied together. He could figure out the hood. But the collar? That’s pretty much where the buck stopped. And he couldn’t help but fear he was oh, so screwed.

He was in and out of consciousness the whole trip. His lack of ability to judge time had him concerned about a concussion. Not that he’d be able to do anything about that either. Then the movement stopped and the truck shut off with a fading rumble. Jensen couldn’t stop his breathing from picking up as his heart rate spiked with fear.

The doors to the truck bed opened and he was gripped by his ankles and dragged out to lay across the tailgate on his side. He tried rolling back into the truck bed but was stopped when a wave of nausea washed over him. Then a familiar laugh and a hand gripped his shoulder, pulling him back into place.

“Get the fuck off of me!” He wanted it to sound threatening, but even he could tell it sounded winded and pathetic. And yelling made his head and face throb. More of that familiar laughter that suddenly made his stomach clench. It couldn’t be…

When the hood was ripped from his head there were bright lights behind the figure in front of him, a couple more people walking up from what looked like an open garage door. The house that loomed behind them all was huge.

“Jared?” Jensen whispered brokenly. The guy who took the hood off leaned in and sneered at him. It couldn’t be, Jared wouldn’t do this.

“What the fuck is going on? Who is that?” Another familiar voice, but this one wasn’t placed as quickly.

“His mate, back home,” the fake-Jared laughed. He was cut off abruptly by a hard slap to the back of his head.

“Shut up, boy! And put on something decent. If you’re going to spend your employment torturing my pets I’ll find you another fucking job!” Fake-Jared rubbed his head and pouted a bit, looking ridiculous on a grown man, then shuffled off out of sight. The man who hit him moved into Jensen’s line of sight and kneeled down to eye level.

“Oh, Dean. My sweet pup. How you’ve grown. I was pretty upset to hear they’d removed your collar. You were such a sweet baby. But seeing you now, we may not even try and get a new one on.” Jensen’s eyes widened at that. He wouldn’t have been able to pick his face out of a crowd, and he might not have recognized his voice for a while. But this was the guy who’d named him Dean.

This was the man the collector had sold him to.

“It was rather a shame my friend met such an untimely demise. I had more work for Dr. Alistair. But I also have copies of all of his notes and experiments. None of his work will be wasted. We are very close to having more collars made. I was going to put you in one, try and see if we couldn’t get you back to the way you were. But like I said, you’re pretty to look at. We might have to see if you’re pups will be as good as you always were.” The man’s breath stank and Jensen couldn’t get away.

“Now, my colleges are going to take you inside and get you comfortable. I’ll come see you as soon as you're settled and we’ll figure out just what we’re going to do with you.” He ran a hand over Jensen’s hair down to the nape of his neck. The omega growled lightly and tried to shift away. The man just gripped his neck in warning, his smile feral.

“Don’t misbehave, Dean. Your stay with me can be very pleasant or rather unpleasant. The choice is yours.” With that he took a step back and the two men who came out with him grabbed Jensen and started dragging him into the house. They were both shifters, he could smell it, he just wasn’t sure what kind. Shifters working for this fucktard? Not good.

They stopped just before making it into the garage and there was a pinch on the back of Jensen’s neck.

~*~

The worst and most difficult part of the entire thing was keeping his head on straight. Lucky for him he had the best support system he could ask for.

As Alpha he had to stay and protect his pack. Especially since it was the full moon and everyone would be shifted for at least a few hours before they could shift back. Everyone had been gathered at the pavilion, pups and young ones in the middle. A team of trackers had been sent out to try and find where JD had taken Jensen.

None of it seemed real.

How could this have happened? Jared was pacing in wolf form at the edge of the pavilion, the driveway in and out in clear view.

We’ll find him. Misha’s voice entered his head. He was amazed at how calm Misha was able to sound. Even though he knew the wolf was close to as upset as he was.

Why would Morgan do this? He’s been an ally for years, nothing about this makes sense.

I agree, Alpha. Maybe we should wait for the trackers to get back. Or until we’re able to shift and you can call JD. Jared growled at that, a few packmates looking wearily at him. It was an hour past midnight and Jared was usually able to shift back in about another hour. It was going to feel like forever.

~*~

Jensen woke with a worse headache than before. When his groan came out as a whine he cringed. With all the excitement of his kidnapping he’d forgotten the full moon. He’d shifted in his sleep at midnight. A sluggish back leg came forward and scratched uncoordinatedly at his neck. Fucking collared!

This was not looking good. How the hell had he wound up back here? He fought at the waves of panic that made his vision fuzzy, or was that the concussion? Either way he knew if he lost himself he’d be lost to Jared.

Assess the situation.

The floor was hard, and he was willing to bet it would have been cold if he wasn’t there long enough to warm it up. He’d been out for a while.

He hadn’t opened his eyes yet, but it wasn’t completely dark behind his lids.

He could smell too much, so much he couldn’t discern one smell from another. Lots of shifters; more wolves and others. Humans. Chemicals; cleaning maybe?

Wherever he was it was fairly quiet. There was the soft sound of someone moving around every now and then, scraping the floor or walls. No voices.

Jensen dared a peek of his surroundings, just open his eyes not move at all. In front of him was a gate, it looked iron but could have been anything. Beyond the gate was darkness. To the left of the gate was an identical one, to the right a hallway that lead to a heavy looking door. He couldn’t see up too well, but it looked like above the gates was a metal railing with a chain link fence in front of it to ceiling, he guessed.

Then the clanking of metal echoed throughout and Jensen squeezed his eyes shut and went limp.

“Naw, he’s awake. The little faker.” He heard as footsteps came closer. There were too many to count, he was way outnumbered. Jensen wanted to pretend a bit longer but he was kicked swiftly in the haunches. His cry was more surprise than pain but it shot pain through his head so he let it go.

“One more move like that,” the same man said, “And I’ll have you as shifter bait. This is not a zoo, Gordon. Be nice to my pets.” Gordon sneered as Jensen growled. “Now, now, none of that, Dean. You will also behave.” There was more noise from the hallway the new company had entered from.

Nails on the concrete, panting breaths, grunts and growls. Shit.

“I have a whole stable of nice studs who will be competing for you. You make such a beautiful omega, Dean. And your original purpose was to make me more. We will not be trying to force you back to pup form, you’ll be my new bitch.” Jensen’s stomach dropped and he nearly wet himself.

Three giant wolves were lead in on chain leashes. They had muzzles that kept them from biting but allowed room to drink and gnash their jaws. The handlers walked circles around the omega chained to the center of the ring of gates. Jensen dodged away if one got too close, he snapped at one that nudged his backside.

“I mean it, pup. Cut it out, or you’ll be muzzled as well.” Jensen tucked his tail between his legs and sat hunched in the middle of the room, eyeing everyone around him wearily.

“Azazel, sir, we’ll be ready for the first fight tomorrow night. Guest count is up to forty-two people,” one of the handlers informed as his wolf pulled on the chain trying to sniff at Jensen.

“Excellent. We’ll have the stud ready by the time my little prodigal pet begins his heat.”

~*~

“What the fuck did you do, Morgan?” Jared was so angry he was literally spitting. Misha made an aborted attempt to grab the phone but backed off quickly from the look in his Alpha’s eye.

“You wanna try that again, boy?” Jeff asked slow and sure. His tone was dangerous. Jared was never anything but respectful, they’d never even argued before.

“Where is Jensen?” Jared asked instead, smacking the jeans Misha was trying to hand him. Shortly before he was to shift back he set up a team to monitor the pack at the pavilion, if anyone was to leave they needed to be escorted away and back. Jared, Misha and Mark went to the Alpha’s cabin.

Misha and Mark had put on clothes, Jared was still storming around naked.

“What happened, Alpha? Is Jensen missing?” He could hear the hunters tone change and his hackles would have risen at the concern had he been wolf.

“Don’t call me that, you’re not pack. You know damn well he’s missing, you took him. Where are you?” Jared was yelling now, his face a dark shade of red.

“Jared, I’m not sure what you’re talking about. I was on a hunt in Louisiana earlier this week. Just got to Jim’s yesterday morning.” Jared’s head spun with the new information. It had to be lies.

“That’s not possible. You were here last night. You told Mark to come find me, there was a were in trouble, she was in your truck. Next thing we know both you and Jensen are gone. Jeff, please, where is he?” Misha nearly growled at the tone of his Alpha. His anger had all but deflated and he was begging.

“My truck? Shit, hold on.”

“No!”

“Jared, listen to me. Can you put me on speaker?” Jared shoved the phone at Misha and wiped his hands down his face.

“JD?”

“Misha? Am I on speaker?”

“Not yet.” Misha fumbled for the right button then set the phone on the desk. “Go ahead, JD.”

“Mark, you saw me there last night, in my truck? Are you sure it was my truck?”

“Yes, one hundred percent. Tags, smell, everything.” Jared plopped himself on the bed and stared at the phone on the desk, Misha took up his pacing.

“Shit. Okay, guys. I’ve got a problem here, probably a big one. My truck was stolen a week ago. Figured it was a chop shop job. I’m beginning to get the idea it’s bigger than that. Stories around the local watering holes are there have been a few more collectors taken down. Small time, only a few shifters in their possession. No more pups, all of them were put down. But the records were a whole lot of the same shit. Fights, breeding, talks about magic work. We were hoping they were going to be isolated incidents, but it’s not looking like it.

“We’ve taken down three small operations and the one big one near you. There has to be someone organizing these people. I gotta get on the horn and gather intel. Do you have anyone you can call to help? If we find these guys it’s gonna be a big operation.”

“We have to find them Jeff, they have Jensen,” Jared said with renewed anger. He finally took the jeans Misha had been shoving at him and pulled them on.

“I’ll do my best, Alpha. Trust no one. If Mark saw me there that means this guy might have shifters working for him. Could be problematic for us in the long run. We’ll find your mate, Jared.” The click of the hunter hanging up was loud in the silent cabin.

“Mark, I need to know if the trackers are back yet. If that really was JD’s truck it’d have his scent all over it. Shouldn’t be hard to follow. As soon as they get back we need to regroup with the hunters.” Mark nodded and was out the door in a flash. Jared dropped his face into his hands and Misha rested a hand on his shoulder.

“This is so bad,” the Alpha whispered. His advisor squeezed gently.

“This is not over. He needs us now more than ever. Who do I call, Alpha?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've got a few things on my plate, plus home schooling a kindergartner, plus life. You know. But here it is, it got a little darker than I had intended. And longer. I hope you enjoy.

Jensen was at war with his instincts. He was omega, sure, but he wasn’t weak. Everything in his head screamed at him to submit and he wouldn’t be hurt. That if he fought they would pin him and take him anyway. Everything in his heart was fiercely against the idea of anyone but Jared touching him.

The chain leashes that all the shifters around here wore were similar to the collars. Not silver, but some thick metal riddled with sigils. The witchcraft was far more powerful than any amount of silver could be so Azazel had no need for more expensive precautions. He hadn’t seen any captive shifters in human form since he’d arrived. All of them trapped in their wolf form, just like him. By the looks in some of their eyes they had been that way for a long time. He doubted some of them had any humanity left.

There were definitely shifters working for this madman, and Jensen couldn’t fathom why on earth they would turn on their kind. They were more than capable of taking Azazel out and stopping the abuse. Instead they helped him, even seemed to gain pleasure in tormenting some of the weaker wolves.

He also thought he might be going crazy. After only two short days he was stuck to Azazel’s side. Preferring the feel of the man’s fingers scratching through his fur to the threats of the other chained wolves or the man’s employees. He was leered at like a piece of meat. Or ass. There was no doubt in his mind the wolves kept for fighting knew he was the prize. He also knew there was no way he could escape on his own. The sigiled leash and muzzle ensured it.

Jensen was snapped from his thoughts by the collar around his neck being yanked rather harshly. He growled behind his muzzle but kept his eyes turned down toward the floor. There were some things Azazel was willing to let slide, but he demanded submission from the omega. And since Jensen was the one on the leash he considered it biding his time to comply.

“Come, Dean. It’s time we take our booth for the main event!” The man sounded way too excited for someone who was about to force creatures he turned feral to fight to the death. Jensen wanted to vomit. He hadn’t been out of wolf form since he was put in the containment collar. However, he was well aware of what the outcome of the little competition Azazel set up. And the only hope he saw was someone coming for him.

He was completely helpless in the sigil carved chains, and muzzled or not he wasn’t about to present to anyone but his Alpha without a fight.

Jensen leaned into Azazel’s leg as they moved down the hall, watching the darkened corners for any threat. The man seemed to think it was affection instead of self defence and rubbed behind the wolf’s ears. Jensen bit back another growl and thought about how nice it would be when- not if -Jared rescued him and he ripped the man’s throat out.

They moved into an area above the cages around the ring, having a perfect view of the arena and the entrance to the ring. Jensen tilted his head curiously at the small cage in the middle of the ring. That was new. Azazel seemed to notice.

“That was an idea from a colleague of mine. Not usually the smartest man in the room but this one peaked my interest. He seemed to think the animals would fight more intently if there were something worth fighting over.” Jensen’s blood ran cold and he flattened his ears on top of his head. The man chuckled at that, a gross wheezing sound.

“Don’t worry, pet. You’ll be staying here with me until someone is pronounced the winner. Then the second show will begin.” The grin that followed the words had Jensen shuddering. The second show? Was he really insinuating everyone was going to watch this other wolf rape Jensen? Shit, Jared better hurry up.

~*~

The last of the pack was gathering their things. Mark did another walk through everyone’s shacks to make sure nothing important was left behind. They wouldn't be back. Their location had been compromised. Jared’s people were already nervous about JD’s visits. The presence of a shifter among them had been too much.

There was another plot of land a couple states away they were going to make home. A small group of wolves was going to stay back with their Alpha and Mark would take the rest to start building their new home. Jared had faith in his pack, and knew they would be productive.

He watched the trucks and vans fill with their personal effects. More would come later, flat beds, to try and get as many homes, structures and plants they could. He knew they wouldn't salvage everything, but they couldn’t stay here any longer.

Once the vehicles pulled away he turned toward the pavilion, where Misha and his allies were congregating. They were preparing for war. Misha had taken charge of gathering said allies. They had three small contingencies from other packs to the east and a rather large on from the west. All together there were fifty wolves, including Jared and his.

Morgan had spoken to them earlier and informed Jared he’d gathered about twenty-five hunters to help clear out the collector. Word had quickly spread through the community and there weren’t many of Jeff’s kind that didn’t want these guys gone too. The hunters knew the wolves were involved and were informed of the rescue operation. Jared still had his reservations about the two groups working together.

As he made his way toward the crowd he heard Misha speaking. Again he was struck by how fucking lucky he was to have Mark and Misha by his side. One helping the move and protect the rest of their pack, the other shouldering his duties to the small army they would take to the collector to rescue his mate.

The plan was simple and dangerous, but the only thing Jared would agree too. The hunters had wanted to go it alone but the Alpha refused. He’d heard enough of JD’s stories to know they would want to kill every shifter in that house. And there was at least one that had to make it out alive.

Jared and his wolf allies would shift and hoof it to the collectors hideaway. They were, actually, fairly close. Which Jared found rather unnerving. The trackers the Alpha had sent out would have missed it entirely if it hadn’t been for JD’s truck leaving the scene. They’d followed Jensen’s scent fairly easily until they were nearly on him. Then it went cold.

They had spent almost an hour scanning the area with no luck. The trail was dead. Then, from a side road, the truck had barreled onto the street and taken off in the opposite direction of the pack lands. The wolves wasted no time in hurdling down the dirt road that still had no scent. The road ended at a cleared plot of land with a large house in the middle. They knew Jensen was there.

On the way out, over the tree lined road, they witnessed several sigils carved into the bark on either side. No doubt things that would hide what the collector was keeping prisoner. He had been there, nearly next door, for Gods knew how long. The wolves and hunters had been none the wiser.

As soon as Morgan called they would all shift and fan out, heading toward the collectors house. The wolves would circle loose and approach from the woods behind the house, the hunters would drive up the road and breech the front. The Alpha was sure there were other shifters there. Probably more trapped in those damned collars.

Jared stood on the outskirts of the crowd, watching Misha answer questions and direct groups. He was approached quietly by Cole, the Alpha of an allied group that came to help. The other leader said nothing but stood close enough to bump Jared’s shoulder. Their eyes met and Cole tipped his chin down in a nod. Jared returned the gesture. They were in this together. It may have been Jared’s mate that was taken, his pack that was affected. But there were shifters in danger.

Soft murmurs started up as the group started small chatter and strategy talk. Misha met Jared’s eyes across the crowd and gave the same nod Cole had. Jared took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking up at the stars. The waiting was going to be the worst part. Logically he knew going in without being prepared was suicide and wouldn’t help Jensen. But thinking his mate could be in trouble while he was literally standing around made his skin itch.

The group of shifters fell silent when Misha’s phone started to buzz. He glanced at the screen before answering and locked eyes with his Alpha once again. He saw his second in command mouth the word ‘hello’. Then nod a few times and close the phone. His lips lifted in a half smirk before he nodded once to Jared.

The pack Alpha raised his chin and howled into the still night. A battle cry that promised retribution and blood. A warning to anyone who dared to tread on the shifters. After a few heartbeats the rest of the army joined in, sounding their alarm as they stripped and shifted.

Suddenly the woods were a sea of motion. The wolves were fluid and sure in their movements, making the forest floor flow. They were damned near silent as they made their way to the collectors house and the Alpha’s mate. Jared’s eyes bleeding Alpha red.

~*~

The floor below the seating where Azazel perched with some of his cronies was slick with blood. The air filling the room was potent with the copper scent of it. Jensen was having a hard time breathing through his sensitive nose. His heart rate was picking up. There didn’t seem to be many more wolves left on the floor.

Azazel brought his hand down once more to scratch behind his pet's ears, and this time Jensen flinched. He must have startled the collector with his sudden movement because he yanked his hand back and the chain fell to a pile on the floor. The next second he was cuffed, hard, on the back of his head.

“Settle, wolf! It’s almost over.” Azazel’s nasally command grated his nerves and his thoughts were getting foggy again. He started panting in his muzzle, saliva dripping from the metal to the floor in front of him. “Get him water.” The collector made a hand gesture and one of the men waiting with him was up and out the door behind them.

 _Oh, Gods, now or never._ Jensen went rigid, straining his ears to listen for any movement in the hallway. As soon as the door started to creak back open he sprung into action. The tawny wolf ducked to grab as much of the chain as he could fit between the small holes in the muzzle and barreled through the man at the door, knocking him back.

He didn’t have much in his mouth but whatever he could keep from trailing behind him wouldn’t be grabbed by someone chasing. But he was still running blind. He had no idea where to escape or what door would be an exit, so he just kept running. Down the hall a few men came out of a door and toward him.

Jensen dodged to the left down a flight of stairs. He was going to have to rely on his speed and agility, between the chain and his nails on the concrete sneaking around wasn’t really in the cards for him. When he hit the landing at the bottom he took a second to scan the hallway to either side. There was a large staircase to his right that looked like it lead up to the house, the steps were wood instead of concrete. He bolted toward them, hurdling up and preparing for any escape necessary.

At the top of the stairs he dodged left and right into the awaiting arms of two huge shifters. One grabbed his collar the other a handful of hair just below his shoulders. Jensen yipped with the pain and tried to bit despite the muzzle.

“Hold still, fucking mutt!” one guy growled out. Then Jensen’s world tilted and the side of his head exploded in pain. His left eye went black around the edges and he was suddenly looking at the world sideways.

“Don’t hit him, you idiot! Azazel will have our heads!”

“Not sure what’s so fucking special about him in the first place. Just a slutty little omega if you ask me.” Jensen’s limbs felt like they were attached to lead weights, it was hard to move them or lift his head. He felt hands on him again, pushing and pulling, maneuvering him as they wished.

“Get him back downstairs,” the first guy said again. “The boss wants him strapped to the bench.” Jensen felt his eyes swim with tears. It’s not enough for him to be trapped in wolf form by the sigiled collar or muzzled. Those were embarrassing enough. Now he was going to be strapped down and raped while Gods only knew how many people watched.

The wolf struggled despite his swimming head, his movements muted and useless. The guy who hit him chuckled and held up a fist again.“Need a reminder? You’ll be easier to move if you’re out cold.” Jensen watched with tears stinging his eyes as no one made a move to stop him.

Then glass shattered behind him and a warm spray peppered his coat as the guy fell. “What the fuck?” The second guy looked down at his companion, only half a face left to identify him by. A slight whistle was the only warning before the second man fell. The silence that followed was interrupted as more breaking glass was heard around him, then the lights went out.

~*~

Jared was crouched at the edge of the forest behind the collector's house. A lower ranking pack member hidden in the brush behind him was in human form on the phone with Morgan. As soon as the hunter gave him the go ahead the wolves heard the trucks coming up the drive. There were three people walking around out behind the house and at the sounds of the engines coming they all got on their own walkie talkies and movement got quicker.

The wolves closed in from the sides quickly and quietly, cutting off communication. Then the rest were in motion. A couple more shifted to grab keys and make sure doors were unlocked. The wolves kept their heads down as some hunters snipped whoever they could see inside through windows. Then the power was cut and everyone moved in.

Suddenly the house exploded with chaos. There were people with guns everywhere, wolves jumping out of shadows to take down fellow shifters in human form. Unarmed men in suits came rushing up the stairs to try and escape the manor only to be taken down by wolves in collars, also rushing the stairs.

Jensen tucked his tail and rolled onto his belly, still a bit too disoriented to stand he shuffled backward across the floor until his backside hit a wall. He curled up as small as he could while keeping an eye on movement around him.

There were bursts of light from muzzles of guns and after a while a backup generator must have kicked on. The hum of the machine was accompanied by red flashing lights all over the house. The display didn’t make it any easier for the disoriented wolf to gain his wits. There were men fighting men next to wolves fighting men next to wolves against wolves and all the while Jensen felt like he was floating.

And then reality came crashing down.

_Pretty little omega, all trussed up for me._

Jensen was mindful of his headache when he turned toward the voice behind him. He lifted up a bit more and crawled down the wall, away from the collared wolf stalking him from the stairs.

_I was going to win anyways. That bitch scientist has been teasing us with your scent for days. I don’t even need you to be in heat._

Jensen shuddered at the implications of his words and flipped around quickly baring his teeth at the injured Alpha. He may have been fighting downstairs but he wasn’t cut up as badly as some the omega had seen. Apparently part of Azazel’s defense was releasing his captives.

Jensen growled low in his chest, warning off unwanted advances. The bigger wolf only chuckled in his head, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as drool dripped to the floor. Still advancing slowly.

_Not scared of some muzzled pup-_

The wolves monologue was interrupted by a man dressed in all black fatigues with a handgun strapped to his thigh and a shotgun in his hand. Jensen saw the black boots step up right next to his head in his peripheral vision. He shifted away and snuck a look up, his heart skipping a beat. His stomach flipped as he moved back and shifted closer behind JD. The _real_ JD.

The collared wolf in front of them didn’t even bother with a reply, just growled and lunged. The hunter seemed to be expecting it though, the shotgun was dropped and a silver buck knife lifted in JD’s right hand. The man grabbed the wolf by his throat and sank the blade into his chest right under his ribs, the gun still hanging from a three point sling.

The hunter dropped the dead weight and immediately kneeled next to Jensen, scanning the battle around them.

“C’mere, kid. Lemme see this muzzle. Damn!” Jeff swore when he found the clasp. He’d need his lock picking kit, or bolt cutters. But before he could bring the kit out he was hit from behind by another wolf, Jensen didn’t see a collar on this one. As Jeff went down on his stomach with teeth snapping at his neck his eyes met Jensen’s.

“Run, Jensen! Get out of here!” The hunter knew just how defenseless the omega was in the muzzle. The omega knew the hunter alone wouldn’t be able to protect him. But if there were wolves here Jared had to be here too. A quick look around the room had his hackles rising. He couldn’t scent anyone, there were far too many people here. Then, in front of Morgan, two more collared wolves appeared.

One was just as scratched up as the first, blood dripping from his coat, the other didn’t have a mark on him. And they weren’t interested in each other in the least. The clean one bared his dripping teeth at Jensen and laughed darkly.

His flight instincts were too strong. He turned on his heels and darted into the other room, dodging hunters and shifters locked in battle to get away from the threat. He heard them crashing after him, knocking into others as they moved. Sometimes they stumbled and sometimes they barreled over whoever was in their way.

With Jensen dodging everything he was able to pull ahead a bit, enough to slow a fraction and gauge an escape. Once he was around the front of the house he saw the windows in the front door were broken, both big enough on their own to fit him through. A scan of the foyer showed nothing giving him attention and he sailed through cleanly.

The omega landed balanced on his feet and lunged to dive off the porch, but was stopped short halfway down the steps. The collar yanked and his back feet flew out in front of him, slamming him upside down on the wooden steps. He squeezed his eyes shut and froze through the worst of the pain. He was really going to have to stop hitting his head.

When he opened his eyes the two wolves that were chasing him were standing at the top, looking down at him like he was fresh meat.

_Gonna take turns with you boy, smelling so sweet like that. Like you’re almost ripe._

Shit, his heat! He rolled to his feet and yanked on the collar, following the chain to where it was caught on the door. Fuck!

Just as the first wolf advanced down the steps shots rang out. Whoever it was didn’t have a silencer and the boom was deafening. He had to be close. The Alpha who had moved was pushed off his feet by the bullet and slammed back into the door. Had to be silver. The second snarled at someone over Jensen’s shoulder and dodged before he lunged.

Another shot rang out and Jensen jerked backward down the stairs. He’d still been pulling on the collar and the chain must have come loose. This time he landed on his haunches, maintaining balance. The wolf at the top of the stairs followed him down, but was standing over him still. A third shot felt like it’d busted Jensen’s ear drum.

He didn’t wait to see what was going on, but instead hauled himself up and dashed toward the trees. He could feel less pull on the collar and swerved slightly to either side. The chain was gone, had to have been shot off. There would have been no other way with those sigils. So the bullets had to be silver.

If a hunter mistook him for a feral he’d be dead before he knew he was being hunted. That thought alone gave him a bit more umph and he quickly found himself surrounded by trees. His heart was pumping adrenaline and he ran until he couldn’t hear the gunfire anymore.

~*~

JD was struggling to roll over and dislodge the wolf from his back. He could feel hot breath on the nape of his neck, hear the snapping of jaws as he tucked his neck behind the protective gear he wore. The wolf would tear it off him soon and sink his teeth in.

The hunter managed to get his knife in his right hand and was about to start swinging blind when there was a yelp and the pressure was gone. He rolled to the left, hands up to deflect an attack and saw Misha on the Alpha. The power struggle was beginning to shift to the ferals favor so JD jumped up and sank the blade into the wolf's heart, dropping him immediately.

The black wolf tipped his head in thanks. The commotion around them was dying down as the wolves and hunters brought the shifters and humans under control.

“Find Jared, Jensen ran out of here with a couple collared wolves behind him.” Even in wolf form he could see the expression cross the advisors face. Then he was gone into the fray to find his Alpha.

When the last of the opposition was taken down JD was the only human left alive in the house with the wolves. Jared came barreling up the stairs and shifted right in front of the hunter.

“Where did he go?” The Alpha was searching the room frantically, but only recognized his pack and their allies, Jensen wasn’t in the house anymore.

“He bolted that way, had a couple on his tail. Jared, he’s got a muzzle and a chain. He couldn’t have defended himself. When that feral tackled me I told him to run.” Jared nodded gratefully, but looked more concerned. “Let’s check with my buddies.”

The Alpha shifted back to wolf, sniffing the house as he went. JD led the pack to the foyer where Jared actually caught his scent. It was faint, covered by everyone else that had passed through, but it was there. His hackles rose at the tartness that tainted his mates scent. The only reason he’d caught it was the note of heat.

Jared looked up at the broken windows and noticed the length of chain caught on the inside door handle. He growled deeply and nosed at it. JD picked it up and cursed under his breath before yanking the door open and striding to the porch.

“Anyone here seen a muzzled wolf?” he hollered out to his hunter friends who were gathering in the front. He yanked his hands up to shoulder height when they raised their guns. “Whoa, boys. What’s the problem here?”

“Come on down from there, JD. We just got the rest to take care of and we’ll light this place up.” Morgan looked around the porch to see Jared and the other wolves filing from the house. They all froze when they saw the weapons pointed at them.

“What are you talkin’ about, Roy? Put those guns down!” A couple guys behind Roy shook their heads and sighted their rifles.

“No can do. We came here to clear it out. These shifters gotta go too.” JD put his hands back down when the wolves started growling and stepping forward.

“Uh, no. That’s not how this is going to work. They just helped us. Most of you didn’t even have to go into the house. These guys need to find the omega they came here to save.” Roy faltered with his weapon, but didn’t lower it. JD took a step to the edge of the porch.

“You’ve gotta let them go, boys.”

~*~

Jensen ran until he couldn’t hear anything. He wasn’t sure if it was because he ran so far or if the fighting stopped, he had no idea how far he’d run. He was panting pretty hard when he finally stopped and plopped himself on the ground. He rubbed his muzzled face against the dirt in a halfhearted attempt to dislodge the offending material.

He groaned as a chill ran through him, sending some of his hair on end. His heat was coming. Those wolves smelled it on him. He had no idea where his pack's land was, so no idea how to get home. The idea that he was lost and completely alone without a way to defend himself was sudden and eerie for him.

The omega never thought he’d feel as hopeless as when he was with the collector, but this was pretty terrible. He wanted to cry, and was slightly grateful he couldn’t in his wolf form.

What he needed now was to find a place to hide. This was only his second heat of his life, his first being the one induced by the collector who sold him to Azazel. He was strapped to a table at the time, in human form, and had a very skewed idea of what went on. There was no telling how quick it would settle in. How intense it would be. He had no idea how long it would last.

Would he get dehydrated? Malnourished? Would someone find him? If he was caught he’d have little means to defend himself. He was still muzzled for God’s sake. A panic started to settle in his chest and he was finding it hard to breath.

He had to keep going, had to calm down and find shelter. Jensen closed his eyes and tried to breath deep, settle his mind, and slow his heart rate. He concentrated on what his body was feeling, tried to separate the heat from his panic.

When he felt like he’d gained a bit more control of his senses he opened his eyes and slowly stood. He felt warmer, but not too much. There was a tingly sensation on his skin, but nothing that he found bothered him. The omega raised his head and sniffed the air a few times. Nothing. Not another wolf, no humans. No vehicle exhaust or fires. He was probably deep in the forest.

Shelter. He need to find shelter. A cave or something he could hole up in to keep out of the elements. It was pitch black tonight, but his eyes caught enough moonlight to be able to see where he was going. His movements were slow, but sure. He didn’t want to pass by a decent hiding place because he was in too much of a hurry.

~*~

“Listen, Roy. I’m not asking you to turn a blind eye to monsters. You know these packs, I know Jared personally. They don’t hurt people. You don’t hurt things that don’t hurt people. We all joined here today to take down a human monster and his creatures. That’s done, we did it. Now we need to let these guys find their pack mate and be on our way.”

Jeff could see a few of the men behind Roy falter with their guns, lowering barrels and sneaking looks at the self-proclaimed leader. Roy shuffled his stance as his eyes darted to the wolves behind JD. Finally the man growled out and lowered his weapon, his friends following suit.

“We’re leaving. See that your friends stay in their territory.” Roy spat at the ground in front of his feet and turned toward his truck without looking back. His platoon slowly following, some tipping hats at Morgan before turning away.

JD relaxed his shoulders and let out a breath before turning toward Jared.

“Go find him.” The wolves darted out, spreading into the woods all around the house. No one had a line on his trail just yet, but Jared suspected it was the work of the sigils carved into the trees.

The Alpha was nose to the ground, and getting a bit frantic, when he heard Misha howl into the otherwise quiet night. His feet were moving before he even registered the call, flying toward the trees in front of the house. They were about fifty yards from the front doors when Jared came to a screeching halt next to his advisor.

 _I’m sure it’s him, Alpha. He’s going to be in trouble soon._ Jared growled low as he scented the ground and brush. The hint of difference was slight, but recognizable. They had been waiting for it. Jensen would be into his heat soon. And he had no idea where he was.

 _Call off the search. I’ll find him. Send everyone to the new grounds and wait for me there._ Misha shook his head defiantly.

 _I’ll send them off, Alpha, but I’d prefer to stay with you until you find him. After what we’ve seen today I don’t like leaving you alone._ Jared wanted to growl at him; first for disobedience, then at the thought of the other wolf being near his mate.

However, if any of the shifters or humans who had been with Azazel had escaped he’d be better off with a second pair of eyes and ears looking out. They’d be safer together. Jared simply nodded and Misha let out another howl to let everyone know they were going alone.

Neither wolf looked back as the trotted off into the darkened woods. They could smell the fire JD had lit to burn the house to the ground. Jared made a mental note to ask JD about the scientist when this was all said and done.

The trek went a little quicker with two noses and a clear trail. After only about fifteen minutes there was a disturbance in the soil, kicked up dirt and broken twigs. Jared sniffed around the small clearing excitedly, Misha staying back and looking around the forest.

 _It’s getting stronger. He’ll probably be looking for a place to hide._ Jared looked over at his friend.

_That might make it harder to find him. Especially if he’s good at it. We still don’t really know much about his time before us, he never wanted to talk about it._

_Yeah, well, we’re going to talk about it after this. For sure._ The Alpha looked around and sniffed the air. _C’mon, Mish._ Jared took off at an angle, his tail held high and his nose to the ground. Misha followed, still scanning the trees.

The pair of shifters meandered through the brush, following the tart scent of omega. Misha was dutifully looking and listening for threat while Jared followed the trail, so intently that he almost ran into his Alpha’s backside when he’d stopped.

 _Alpha?_ Misha cocked his head to the side and perked his ears up.

 _Trail’s gone cold. He’s close._ Misha’s eyes darted around at that. It was still too dark and the brush was thick, it was hard to see too far ahead. Jared turned and went back about five feet, to where he’d last sented his mate.

 _Start here._ He turned to look at Misha. _We’ll circle out and see if we can’t find him._

They started scanning the brush, looking for burrows or holes in the ground big enough for a wolf to slip into. Jensen wouldn’t have had time to dig his own, he would have had to find one. And if what Morgan said was still correct he’d been collared and muzzled. Jared growled long and low at the thought.

His deep rumble was interrupted before he was out of breath by a muffled whimper. He froze again and twitched his ears toward where he thought it was coming from. After waiting a few seconds he decided to growl again, a little louder. Another whimper from off to his right, then some scratching.

There was a giant oak tree, probably ten feet in diameter. Jared circled the tree, sniffing and straining his ears. He looked at his advisor, confused, when nothing came to his attention. Misha trotted over and placed his front paws as high up the tree as he could reach, scenting the air. He yipped happily before dropping down and shifting form.

“That clever pup,” he mumbled as his Alpha looked on curiously. Misha circled the tree on two legs, finding a hole where it looked like a large branch had dropped. He side-eyed Jared and jumped, pulling himself up to look inside.

It was darker inside the tree than it was around them, but on the upper edge of the hole there was a patch of tawny fur. Misha chuckled slightly, pinching the fur in his fingers and tossing it down to the Alpha. That crazy wolf had jumped into the hole from far enough away that he never touched the tree otherwise.

“Jensen,” Misha called softly into the hollow of the trunk. There was the soft sound of shuffling, but nothing otherwise.  “Jensen, it’s Misha. Jared is here as well, we’d like you to come out. We need to get you home.” The silence was deafening. There was no way either of the wolves would fit inside the tree with the omega. He had to come out on his own. And the longer he stayed in the tree the worse his heat symptoms. They were, quite literally, racing the clock.

Jared whined from below Misha but the man shook his head and shushed him gently. The Alpha huffed and dropped onto his haunches.

“Jensen, we’ve been so worried, we searched for so long. We need you to come out. Jared needs to see you're safe.” More shuffling from inside, then Misha dropped to the ground when he heard something coming up.

The first sight of his mate broke the Alpha’s heart. But as Jensen revealed more of himself Jared’s blood started to boil. It was one thing to know there was a muzzle on the omega, a totally different thing to see it. He wanted to rip Azazel’s throat out again.

Jensen whined before shoving his shoulders out of the hole and dropping to the ground. His legs folded under him and Misha was quick to reach out and help him to stabilize. The Alpha lashed out and snarled at his friend, who backed away with his hands raised.

Misha shifted again and tucked his tail while folding his ears and ducking his head. Jared snorted at him and rubbed his chin over his omega’s face. Jensen ducked his own head and whimpered again, almost as if embarrassed. Jared’s heart nearly broke for him.

_Can you walk? We need to get out of here._

Jensen nodded slightly and pushed himself into his Alpha’s side. Jared licked over the parts of his mates face he could reach, avoiding the collar all together. Then he turned to his advisor.

 _Misha, run ahead and find a road. See if we can’t get a truck out here._ Misha nodded once and took off through the trees, stopping every fifty yards or so to let out a howl for his pack. Somewhere in the distance, off to their right a bit, was a response. Jared’s shoulder sagged against Jensen’s and he let out a sigh.

 _We’ll be home soon, Jen. Then we can get these off of you and get you taken care of._ Jensen was aware of the implications of his Alpha’s words. There was no doubt in his mind Jared was talking about his heat.

Lucky for the wolves JD had anticipated them needing more help. They made the trek through the woods as slow as Jensen needed. JD and a pack member met them on the road.

Misha used the hunter’s phone to call ahead to Mark to fill him in and get a safe place for their Alpha to take his mate. This is not the circumstance Jared had imagined his mate’s (for all intents and purposes) first heat to go and he was on edge. Seriously.

By the time the truck pulled into the pack’s new territory the sky was pinking with the rising sun. Everything was quiet, there wasn't much commotion. Mark was there in front of a large cabin and as Misha and the other wolf jumped out of the bed Jared's second in command pointed JD to a dirt road further into the territory.

JD nodded and meandered the vehicle down the rough road until they came to a smaller cabin tucked into the trees. Jared, in human form and clad in borrowed jeans, lead the omega into the cabin. It was one room with a small kitchen and a bed, the rest was bare.

“Jared, I have tools in the truck. We could try and get that muzzle and collar off.” The Alpha wanted to challenge this man who suggested being so close to his vulnerable mate, but knew he needed the help. He simply nodded and followed Jensen in.

By the time JD got the clippers and lock pick tools Jensen was curled in a corner whimpering and rubbing himself on the rough wood. His tail was tucked underneath him and he looked hunched in on himself. The hunter approached slowly and paused when the Alpha growled. Jared shook his head and offered nothing more than an apologetic look.

“Easy, Alpha. I'm here to help.” Jared nodded again and reached out to run his fingers through the fur at Jensen's scruff. The omega whimpered and pushed into his mate's hand. The fingers shifted to the back of Jensen's skull and moved the hair aside to reveal the lock on the muzzle.

Jared visibly shuddered and bared his teeth in anger at the treatment of a fellow wolf. JD leaned forward to get to work picking the lock. He'd considered trying to cut it but the clasp would release the whole contraption and they wanted this done as quickly as possible.

Jensen whined low and rubbed against his Alpha again, running his sensitive nose along the pulse point on Jared's wrist as close as the cage would allow him. He leaned down to nuzzle the omega's face through the mask.

“I am so sorry, Jensen. They never should have gotten to you.” His whispered words were barely heard and ignored by the hunter who acknowledged to himself he was witnessing a very personal moment.

“Here we go,” JD said softly sliding the muzzle off the wolf's nose. Jensen shook his head vigorously and licked at the hunter's chin before burrowing his face into the crook of his Alpha’s elbow. JD chuckled lightly and traded out his picks for the clippers.

“Now, these aren't the same as the cutters you used before, but it's all I've got.” Jared nodded again and moved Jensen's fur from over the collar. The omega held very still as the hunter used a great deal of controlled strength to cut through the silver and leather.

The first cut dulled the blade, making the second take longer and JD had to ask Jared for help. The way the Alpha preened at needing the human needing his help had the human thinking he should have asked sooner.

The collar finally clanked to the floor and Jensen surged forward, half onto Jared's lap. JD laughed again, gathered his tools, bid them goodbye and left. Jared leaned down and rubbed his face into his mate's hair.

“I have you, omega. No one will hurt you again.” Jensen whimpered and pushed harder into Jared. The Alpha tried to calm his mate, apparently misinterpreting Jensen's need. The omega humped his hips forward a few times on a long whine and Jared's eyebrows shot up.

“Shit, Jen. Of course. Would you like to shift, or me?” Then there was a naked omega huddled on his lap, nuzzling into his bare chest with heated skin and gripping at his arms. The whine in Jensen’s throat almost sounded like his wolf as Jared ran his fingers roughly through his hair. The omega shifted on his Alpha’s lap, shuffling down and mouthing at his hardness through his jeans.

“Yeah, okay, omega,” Jared said as he moved away. Jensen whined again at the loss of physical contact but made a happy sigh when Jared started shoving his jeans down his legs. Jensen seemed a bit scatter brained in his fever. The Alpha held back a chuckle at his uncoordinated movements and showed some mercy, rolling him onto his back.

Jared settled his hips between Jensen’s wide spread legs and leaned down to kiss his omega thoroughly. Jensen sighed into at as soon as their lips met and rutted up against his Alpha. Jared’s skin was cool on his and felt like a balm everywhere they touched. He reached down to run a finger over Jensen’s furled entrance, finding it wet already.

The Alpha pushed gently at the muscle until it gave way to his finger, a gush of slick making the slide in easy.

“That’s it, baby. Let me in.” Jared nuzzled at Jensen’s throat, dragging his nose up the column of it and scenting his mate. The heat scent was getting stronger, he’d be in thick of it soon enough. This wasn’t exactly how Jared had envisioned his mates first heat going, but he was glad Jensen held out until he was away from the mad scientist.

Jared slipped a second finger along with the first, Jensen’s body opened for him willingly and the omega moaned Jared’s name.

“Please, Alpha. Fuck me, please,” Jensen gasped as he rocked his hips against Jared’s hand. The heat made his skin blaze and his cock was so hard against his mates hip he just needed some relief. It was getting hard to think straight and all the excitement from the past few days had him feeling strung out and exhausted. He just wanted to sleep wrapped in Jared’s arms.

“Sure, babe. This first time we’ll do it fast,” Jared said lining his cock head up with Jensen’s ass, “but after this I’m going to take my time with you. Your heat can be a great time for us, I just have to show you.” Jensen only nodded and canted his hips up again, looking into Jared’s eyes desperately.

Jared leaned forward pressed his forehead to Jensen’s before slowly pushing his length into his mate’s pliant body. Jensen arched his back and dropped his jaw in a soundless scream. Not for the first time Jared wondered what it must feel like for an omega in heat. His mate looked raptured.

Once Jared was fully seated he ground his hips into Jensen’s ass a couple times before the omega went lax under him.

“That’s it, baby. Lemme take care of you, I’ll always take care of you, Jen,” Jared whispered against his mate’s heated skin. Only when Jensen’s hips started to twitch up in aborted thrusts did Jared start moving. Slow at first, dragging it out, making them both feel all of it. When the glide of his cock in his mate’s entrance was smoother he started moving faster.

Jensen cried out as Jared slammed in hard before continuing his steady pace. The Alpha’s mouth watered at the sound.

“Shit, omega. So fucking beautiful.” The Alpha’s words were full of aw. Jensen reached up and gripped one of Jared’s hips, the other burying in his mate’s hair. He felt the pressure of something bigger than just his Alpha’s cock pushing at his rim and he leaned forward and kissed his Alpha. Hard. Whining against his lips and canting his hips up, willing to tie.

“Yeah, baby,” Jared breathed out, picking up his pace and intensity. Jensen’s knees opened impossibly wider as Jared slammed their hips together repeatedly. On one final stroke his knot pushed past the last resistance of the omega’s rim, wringing a cry from his throat. Jared growled in response and felt dizzy with the need to bite and claim.

Jensen’s heat hormones soaked the air, changing chemicals in Jared’s system. Encouraging a knot, heightening his senses and instincts. They were never more primal than when coupled during heat.

Jared ground his hips down, making sure to stay inside as his knot swelled. He felt Jensen tense under him and knew his omega was close. His growing knot was probably rubbing his mate’s prostate. He grinned at the thought, feral and loving at the same time. The circle motion of his hips grew more intense and he sat up on his elbows to watch Jensen fall apart underneath him.

The omega started to twitch every time Jared moved a certain way. The Alpha concentrated more on that spot, his omega’s pleasure. His knot was almost fully formed and he would explode his seed into his mate. Make him fat with his pups. The thought wrenched another growl from his throat and his hips seemed to move all on their own.

Jensen hooked his heels behind Jared’s knees and arched his back, tipping his head to offer his throat. Then he was coming between them, his channel squeezing Jared’s knot to completion as well. The Alpha howled at the beginning twitches of his own orgasm and nearly fell back down on his mate.

Jared found the tender spot just behind Jensen’s ear and bit down, hard. He tasted blood and mate and Jensen. His knot shot another load just at the thought of marking his omega. Jensen was whimpering underneath him, still arched to offer himself fully to the Alpha he chose.

~*~

They lay on the floor for a while, eventually their breathing evened out. Jared could feel Jensen tracing little abstract doodles across his back with a fingertip. Every now and then Jared would plant random kisses, thanking the Gods his mate was home safe.

Jared felt when Jensen’s breathing started to change. His chest moved faster and more shallow, his stomach jumped a couple times as if he were trying to hold something back. When Jared looked up into the omega’s eyes his heart nearly broke. Silent tears streamed down his temples, his bottom lip quivered, and he wouldn’t meet Jared’s eyes.

“Jen? Jensen? What’s wrong?” Another choked sob.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Alpha. I should have known it wasn’t him. I should have fought harder. I was so scared I was never going to get out of that house, never should have been there.” The words came out in a rush and then Jensen covered his face with his hands. Jared was stunned still for a moment before gathering his wits.

“What? No, no baby. This is not your fault. None of it. You did what you could. You were already out of that basement when we got there.” He tried prying the omega’s hands away, but Jensen held fast.

“Listen to me,” Jared nearly commanded. Jensen went still and slid a couple fingers out of the way to peek at him with one eye. Better than nothing.

“You are the strongest shifter I have ever met. You have been through more than any one person could bare. And you’re here now. With me. We’re tied together, literally. I’ll never leave you.” Jared gestured to their lower half with a sly grin when he mentioned being tied. “I claimed you, and I meant it.”

Jensen burst into new tears, clutching at his Alpha tightly. Jared did his best to sooth his damaged mate with soft words and sure kisses.

~*~

Jensen’s heat lasted a few days. By the time they emerged to rejoin the pack They had already constructed quite a few crude houses and made additions to the big house that was there to accommodate the pack.

There was going to be a lot to do to make this land livable. But they’d done it before and Jared knew his pack could do it again. They would all work together and rebuild the life they wanted.

Jared was also sure Jensen wasn’t done with random outbursts. His omega would need time to heal. Maybe even space, though his inner wolf growled low at the thought of not staying close. They would get through together. Maybe Jensen would let Samantha help.

In the next few months JD was around a bit more, even helped with some of the carpentry and construction. Jensen’s nightmares were few and far between and he was open and willing to heal from all of the trauma he’d endured at the hands of the collectors.

Jared had never been so proud of his people, never been so grateful for the alliances they had. The Alpha had never felt more Alpha than with his omega at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do more, I'm not sure. But if I do it'll be a while. Feel free to request timestamps or things to add.


End file.
